Little kuriboh's mysterious box!
by GuiGui
Summary: When Kakashi hattake finds a mysterious box with a strange symbol on the front at the borders to the land of fire, he learns it's shocking secret and is forced with a choice to abandon his belief's and protect the village with his new skills or Naruto.
1. Kakashi and mysterious duelists

Kakashi Vs Yugi in a duel part 1 - Face of: ninja and duelist

Kakashi Hatake. Born and raised in konoha, the hidden leaf village, where some of the worlds best ninja derive. Kakashi is one of those powerful ninja. Ranked Elite jonin, Kakashi has earned respect from many ninjas by completing missions and earning money for the village's economy. Kakashi has changes since he first became a ninja. At an early age, Kakashi had experienced great loss when his father killed himself after failing an important mission. Since then, Kakashi had soared through the ninja ranks doing everything he could to become the best, most loyal ninja possible. But after the passing of his friend Obito, and receiving the sharing an eye, Kakashi learned that he didn't have to be so loyal all of the time.

Now he found himself wandering in the forest at the borders of the land of fire, on an unmapped area. Kakashi's latest mission was to map this new area for documentation, but had given up and was quietly resting reading the latest out of his "make-out paradise" series. Kakashi had recently grown increasingly bored without his students with him as team 7 anymore and all he seemed to do was read the books that one of the famous Sannin wrote. He needed something fun.

Deciding it was best he got out of the tree to continue the mission he put the book away, and dropped it three stories to the floor below. Jumping down to get it he saw something more interesting a few branches below. A large wooden box. He grasped the branch and pulled himself up onto it. The box was large, and rectangular. Although there was some sort of golden seal, in the shape of an eye…

Two days later, when Kakashi had returned from his mission, he brought the box with him. Using the Leaf's best codes and cryptics, they unlocked the seal, but before they could open the box..

"Behind you" Kakashi warned, but by the time the cryptics notices, the entire building was engulfed by a sudden darkness. Then from a distance, a symbol like the one on the box began to glow, and a voice shouted out of the darkness "beware ninja, this isn't something you want to meddle in! mwaha!"

"melvin no" kakashi screamed!

"Melvin yes!"

And then the darkness vanished.

And then everything was back what it was before. Except there was a teenage blond in the room with a small boy crazy L'Oreal hair next to him.

" hey!" he cried with a Brooklyn accent "you gave him the box! Didn't you!?"

"hey calm down Joey!" the small boy said "we don't know…"

"but we do Yugi" shouted the one called Joey "look, he is holding the seal, there in the masked guy's hand!!!"

Kakashi had no idea what was going on but he was getting exited.

"what is it you want here? What is your purpose!"

"my purpose? Well," the small boy said " my purpose is do duel, and defeat the enemy in duel monsters!" Then there was a bright flash of light, and the boy spoke again, but his a lot deeper, "so let's duel, presumably you have a deck? Oh that's right, you can't because this Naruto so I automatically-" but before he could finish-

"got one!" kakashi said, removing a deck from his shuriken pouch.

The boy, who was taller now that kakashi could see, said "you just randomly and coincidentally carry a deck with you?"

"well lets be realistic, this is a fanfic" Kakashi replied

"true…so where shall we do this?"

"up there!" kakashi pointed to the roof of the hokage building.

half an hour later, when kakashi had gone and retrieved his duel disk, and turned up fashionably late, they began the duel.

"my move" kakashi exclaimed, " and i summon 'eager academy ninja', (atk:800, def: 500) in attack mode! then i activate, 'Role model' (magic, normal) which gives 'eager academy student' an extra 300 attack points this turn!"

Yugi, confused by his starting move, exclaimed, "but you can't attack on the first move, so what is the point of giving it an attack boost?"

"i'm not done. Then, by discarding one card to the graveyard, i can return it to my hand. and the card i discard is ' loyal following' (trap, normal). and when that cards gets sent directly from my hand to the graveyard, i can summon another monster from my deck, so meet, 'Eager academy student #2' ( atk: 800, def: 600) and when she is special summoned to the field byt his effect, she gets an attack bonus of 300 as well, and it's permanent!"

"NO!" yugi exclaimed, before drawing his first card. looking at the cards in his hand, yugi wasn't sure how to begin. he had no monsters, just magic cards. " i'll start by activating, 'pot of greed' (magic, normal) and draw two cards. then i'll activate ' seisma heruna'! (magic, continuous) so every time you attack me you lose the same amount of life points! and then i also summon, ' shield stimulation!' which halve's the damge i take by attacks, so you'll effectively take double what i take! your move!"

Kakashi was worried. all of the cards in his hand were cards that involved causing damage, he needed a hope in hell to win, escpecially since they were playing the anime rules of 4000 points. " i draw. " Kakashi was stunned, he drew a key card. "i play, ' Disarmment of the Ninja!', (magic, normal) which destroys one card on your side of the field, and i choose, 'seisma heruna'! meaning that i can attack freely!"

Yugi, stared in disbelief as one of his most powerful cards exploded into shattered virtual pieces. "and now i activate 'role model' again, so i can attack with my 'eager academy student' directly! causing a total of 550 points of damage, due to your 'shield stimulation' card." as yugi took a direct hit, his life points dropped to 3450, and then "and when 'eager academy student' does damage, i can discard one card to destroy one of yours, and i destroy, 'shield stimulation' before attacking with my 'eager academy student #2' causing another 1100 points!" and yugi's life points dropped to 2250. yugi was wondering how long he could hold out before he lost to this guy.

"your move. or are you wimping out?" kakashi challenged. Yugi stood firm, and made his draw. looking at the cards he had, he now had 2 monsters, one of which he could summon, and 4 magic cards. "first, i summon 'Kuriboh' and activate 'replicate' (magic, quick play) which lets me summon two more 'kuriboh's' to the field. then i also activate 'secondary summon' (magic, normal') and by discarding all the cards in my hand i can summon one more monster, so i place one cards, then summon 'slifer the sky dragon' (atk:xooo, def:xooo) and then discard all the cards in my hand to the grave. but wait!!!!!!! i can also draw 5 more due to the effect of the cards i discarded. 'ultimate recycling manoever' (magic, normal) which, when discarded, allows me to draw 5 cards!" so he draws, "and because slifer is a god cards, his effect allows me to make his attack equal to the cards in my hand x1000, so his attack is 5000!!!!"

"shit!" Kakashi was in trouble now, because if yugi attacked his 'eager academy student' then that would be it!

to be continued...


	2. Kakashi and the mysterious duelists pt2

Kakashi vs. yugi: part two, Kakashi's trap card

Kakashi trembled under the pressure of the 'slifer the sky dragon' which emerged before him on yugi's side of the field. Attack of 5000 and defence of 5000 also. And Kakashi had only two monsters on his side of the field, 'eager academy ninja' (800, 500) and 'eager academy ninja 2' (1100, 600) and if he attacked then it would mean the end of this duel, and leaving Kakashi the loser. "no!" Kakashi thought "there is a way!"

"now, slifer, attack!!!" Yugi declared! But Kakashi was ready.

"I activate a quick play card from my hand. ' secret mission' (magic, quick play) and by offering one of my monster, I can remove cards from your hand up to the total number of stars on the destroyed monster! And I am sending my 'eager academy student' So that means 4 cards!" No, Yugi thought. "now, that means your 'slifer the sky dragon' had only 1000 attack points. And since my remaining monster still has 1100 attack points, your slifer… is destroyed!"

"nooooooooo" yugi cried, but his card had already begun an attack. It fired a strong, bright blast, but the 'eager academy student 2' was strong enough to deflect the attack back and destroy slifer in a blaze. Now the life points lay like this

Kakashi: 4000

Yugi : 2150

Kakashi was still winning. And yugi was unsure what to do next, with only one card in his hand, no monsters on his side of the field, and it was his opponents turn.

" I draw" Kakashi now had 1 monster on the field, and 2 cards in his hand. "first, I summon 'Genin' (1500, 500) in attack mode and then activate 'sensei' (magic, normal) and by sending 'genin' and another 4 star or higher monster, I can summon another monster. So I send both my monsters from the field to summon from my deck, 'Elite jonin trainer' (atk: 2100, def:2000) and when he is special summoned, I can draw 3 cards! Now attack!"

The monster lunged at yugi and delt a heavy blow bringing his life points to 50. One more hit and yugi was finished. "I draw" yugi now had 2 cards, and they were the best he could hope for at this point. " I play, 'cyber dragon!!!' (atk: 2100, def: 1600) WHICH IS TREATED AS A SPECIAL SUMMON IF I HAVE NO MONSTERS IF YOU HAVE 1 OR MORE! Now I also summon, 'gamma, the magnet warrior' (atk:1500, def:1800) in attack mode! now attack cyber dragon!" since they had the same attack, then they are both destroyed!!!!!

"not so fast! kakashi cannot be destroyed by monsters with the same attack! so you're cyber dragon is destroyed!" kakashi exclaimed! 'cyber dragon' exploded in to a shatter of machinery and light.

"noo..." yugi look upon his monster in despair. as kakashi prepared his move. " i attack!" as kakashi launched his move and destroyed 'gamma' " and i activate a quick play card-" but before he could activate it, a dark shroud appeared.

"not again!!!" said kakashi as he shielded himself from the darkness.

to be continued...


	3. Tsunade vs Marik part 1

Tsunade Vs Yami Marik: part 1 - the amazing healer deck!

As the dark shroud enveloped them, the hologram monsters vanished, and the Duelists, Kakashi and yugi, prepared themselves. Kakashi glanced at yugi. in the split second he had looked away, yugi, he was sure, had gotten smaller.

"YUUUUGI!" shouted a frightened Joey, as he appeared at the top of the building's stairs, with Tsunade and two other new people following closely.. A girl with mid-length brown hair, and a tall, tanned guy.

"what is the meaning of this!?" Tsunade cried, "who's causing this? And what is it?" but before she got an answer, a fimiliar voice bellowed out from the shadows.

"hello, I believe you have the boy, Kakashi! I need him….NOW!" and the mysterious symbol again appeared. Then, a boy, about 17-18 years, appeared, but he looked different, sort of disfigured. His body looked like it had been inhibited by someone, or something, else. Kakashi assumed the worst.

"OROCHIMARU!?"

"WRONG! Little humans - always jumping to the obvious. But good guessing, considering how this isn't my body. No, I am Marik, or a dark being inside of him, but you can just refer me as Marik".

"Kakashi" Yugi bellowed, his voice also higher, "this is a dark, ancient Egyptian being from our land!"

"ancient egyp-….wa?"

"forget it" yugi turned towards this being, "he has possessed a friend of our for the second time and we have come to prevent him discovering little Kuriboh's secret! On the box are 3 seals. The first being from our land, then second being from yours. Only someone from our land can open your symbol (for whatever reason) and for each seal we need to find the release key. For ours you found it, but to unlock the next seal we need to learn more about this seal. So have a look. Do you recognise it?"

Kakashi looked carefully at the box which the being Marik was holding in his hand. The seal looked like…

"no, Naruto!"

"ah, a name. hehehe" the being chuckled

"no you fool. Damn, Marik I-"

"challenge you to a duel!" Tsunade finished "with my new deck I will crush you!"

"WTF! Does every ninja carry a deck!?" Joey exclaimed.

"pretty much" Tsunade smiled "now then, if I win, you give us that box, otherwise and if you win we'll tell you who created that seal. Deal?"

In response, Marik opened his duel disk, and placed a deck inside. Tsunade did the same. "let's duel!"

"I'll start" Marik declared. "I summon 'Soldier of demise' (atk: 0, def:1000) and when he is in attack mode then he can't be attacked! Now a I play two face downs and end my turn"

"my move" Tsunade was dumbstruck. A monster she couldn't attack. This limited her options. although... " i summon 'angry kunoichi' (atk: 1400, def: 1000) and when she is summoned, i can add a 'chakra store seal' (trap, counter) to my hand from my deck. now i also activate 'kunai' and by discarding one card from my hand, then i can destroy one card on the field, and i choose your monster! now go!"

as two kunai appeared and flew out , marik smiled, and the two kunai hit "but i activate a trap card, 'demise' so when my monster is destroyed, i can take your monster down too! mwahahaha!!" and then the 'soldier of demise' lept forewards and grabbed 'angry kunoichi' and then they both shattered.

"nooooo" screamed Tsunade "damn you. then i activate 'heroine' (magic, normal) which lets me bring one monster from my deck to my hand, then i play a face down and end my move".

"ok now, whore biscuit (abridged reference, LOOK IT UP!) i summon, 'Neccea' (atk: 500, def:1000) and his effect allows me to-"

"just one minute! i activate my face down! 'pursuit' (trap, normal) which , when you summon a monster, allows me to summon one as well! and i summon, 'Chunin' (atk: 1600, def:1000) and when he is special summoned in this way i can activate one card in my hand, so i activate 'ambush' which allows me to destroy one monster on the field, and i choose your monster again!"

so then 'Neccea' was destroyed quickly, but then 2 more monsters appeared on the field. "whore biscuit, you should've let me finish. my monsters effect brings two more of them to my hand, and if it is destroyed by anythign other than battle, then i san special summon them hehehe. and when they are special summoned, their attack is increased for each on the field for this turn, and for everyone in the graveyard, by 300 points, so that's 900 points, making a total of 1600 each! now my first 'Neccea' attack!

"but they'll both be destroyed, and he'll still have one more which means-" Tsunade couldn't believe it, as her monster got destroyed and then Marik launched a second attack, causing her to lose 1600 life points, leaving her at 2400 points. Marik in the lead. Not a problem though. "you may have the lead Marik but it is my move. Now, i activate 'grave summon',( magic, normal) and by removing to of my ninja monsters from my graveyard to the out of play zone, i can special summon from my hand monsters up to 8 stars or less from my deck. so i summon 3 level one 'training dummies' (atk: 0, def:100)"

"what's the point whore biscuit? they won't last very long" marik jeered.

" i know" Tsunade grinned to herself, "in your land you have god cards yes? well, we have them here to, although, with a different name, and only 3 of us possess these cards. the legendary SANNIN CARDS!!! and by offering the three training dummies, i can summon one of them! i summon 'The healer Sannin'!! (atk: ? def: ?) and when i take points from my life points, i give them to her attack! and i give 2300 points! but theres more" she said as marik stared on in horror, "i activate 'healer jutsu' (magic, continuous) and every time you take damage from my attacks, my life points go up by half of the damage!"

"noooo" Marik screamed, 'this has a similar effect to my god card (or at least it used to be mine)'.

"now, attack!!!"

to be continued...


	4. Tsunade vs Marik part 2

Tsunade vs. Marik part 2 - marik's next attack

"noooooo" marik screamed, "I - I…" as 'The Healer Sannin' prepared to attack.

The life points were now at:

Tsunade: 100

Marik : 4000

But as the monster attacked, and marik's monster shattered, marik couldn't help but feel horrified that he was being beaten by a card similar to his old god card. Because of the difference between his monster and her monster's attack was 1800, his life points were at 2200, and "hey marik, don't forget the 'healer jutsu' 's effect, I gain life points equal to half of your damage taken., making my life points, 1000. And also, if your monsters attack is below 1000 then every other monster on your side of the field with less than 1000 is destroyed and you are delt damage equal to their attack, dropping your life points by another 500 as I destroy your second 'Neccea'. I also gain 250 points heh." as Marik's monsters fell.

But marik still had one ace up his sleeve. "my move. I play ' Death warrant' (magic, normal) from my hand, and it allows me to take a monster from either one of our deck's and send it to the graveyard! And I choose my own monster 'fortune teller'(atk:200, def: 0)"

"but , what is the point in that?" tsunade queried!

" when fortune teller is sent directly to the graveyard, I can special summon it to the field. And it is another monster that can't be attacked! End my turn"

"hehe. Guess I didn't mention, a Sannin's attack cannot be stopped by anything! Now attack!"

"nooooo"

"oh yes. Now attack!"

" not so fast" I have no choice, marik thought "I activate my last face down, 'Revenge of the spirits' (trap, counter) I can summon token monsters, that are treated as monsters with less than 500 attack points from the grave that have the same name! so I summon my 3 'Neccea' as tokens and with their effect, they all gain 900 attack, along with an extra 900 for the originals in the grave, give it a total of 1800 extra, 2300 attack points!"

"no" tsunade cried!

"yes! And now your Sannin is destroyed! And they get to attack this turn! Meaning, you are finished!"

as Tsunade's monsters were destroyed, she screamed. And collapsed suddenly.

"haha" marik cried as her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared, "that card I played is extremely powerful and I only recently obtained it, but even thought hat was my first time using it, it was very useful. Now, I shall take her," and he dived at her and swept her up quickly, while running past te others, and clambered onto the ledge of the building, "because I need the information about the seal." and the darkness swept him away, and then everything was back as it was again.

"no tsunadee!" Kakashi cried! "damn! And now he has the Sannin card too. GRRRR!"

Yugi walked over and bent down "not quite. My friend tristin, - tall guy- found this" he said as he held out the Sannin card. "but, if ther's one, shouldn't there be two more? If you don't me asking."

Kakashi took the card, he stared a it for a while before answering.

"there is. The first is 'the Snake' but that vanished when his owner was killed, but 'the toad sage', his owner is 2 days south of the village. We must return the card to him."

"okay, so…..is there anywhere we can stay?" said joey, who approached behind them.

Meanwhile, mile away:

"wake up whore biscuit. I need that information now. And where di you out that rare Sannin card!?" Marik bellowed into Tsunade's ears as she awoke tied down to a chair. She couldn't tell where she was but it was dark and damp and empty. "well?"

She spat at him, and said "I don't have the card anymore and you fell for my trick. I don't know anything about how to unlock that seal, and there's only a few people that do."

"well, maybe that's what this note means" he said, pulling a piece of paper out from his pocket.

Dear Tsunade

How ya doin'?

Boring down here in tanzaku town. Not much to say about the ladies either. Also, no sign of the third Sannin card. But, I have heard word of a notorious gang of duelists called rare hunters roaming. Be on guard, we don't know what they'll want with us. Keep hold of your card, as I will of mine. Be safe

Jiraiya.

To be continued…


	5. characters card references

Card references!

Eager academy student (atk: 800, def: 500) - konohameru

Eager academy student m (atk: 800, def, 600) - moegi

Genin (atk:1500, def:500) - Obito

Elite jonin trainer (atk: 2100, def:2000) - Ebisu

Angry kunoichi (atk:1400, def:1000) - Sakura

Chunin (atk: 1600, def: 1000) - shikamaru

Sannin cards = 3 Sannin

The healer Sannin (atk: ?, def: ?) - tsunade

The snake (unknown) - orochimaru

The toad sage (unknown) - Jiraiya


	6. The mysterious Girl Hinata Hyuuga

Hinata Hyuuga -

It was late, And yugi was admiring the view from the top of the hokage building, when joey appeared up the steps.

"yug, that wasn't your deck you used earlier was it?

"I don't know joey, I had the god cards, but I didn't have any of my others. I have no idea where they came from. But my original deck is here now. I wonder, what could have-"

"I'm sorry" said a small voice from behind them, " I really am. But I …" then she blushed. It was a girl around 16, with long purple-ish hair and pure white eyes. She seemed very shy. "your deck, when you were walking by earlier I accidentally knocked it out of your duel disk, and they feel into the bushes below, so I slipped my deck in, just in case they might help. But I snuck your real deck back in after I found them. And as for your god cards, I guess you didn't have them in your deck."

Yugi looked puzzled at first, but then replied, "what's your name?"

"hinata, hinata hyuuga."

"well, hinata, how about a duel."

"um….I but……um….okay…." she drew out a large oddly shaped duel disk.

"Lets duel"

"um, I'll start. I play 'eenie meenie' (magic, normal) which allows me to take one random card in your hand, and either, use it or discard it. I choose that one on the right." it was 'gazlle the king of mythical beasts' (atk: 1500, def:1000) (yey real cards) "I'll summon it, and then I'll tribute it to summon 'the choker' (atk: 2000, def: 1000) and by summoning her I activate her special ability. By discarding one card, I can prevent you summoning a monster next turn. End"

"I draw. And I summon 'kuriboh' (atk:300, def:200)"

"and then I negate the summon, destroying your monster!"

"yes but you forget, there are other means of summoning. I activate 'reborn the monster' (magic, normal) to revive my 'Kuriboh' and then I activate 'Multiply' (magic, quickly play) so I now offer my kuriboh to summon 5 'kuriboh tokens' (atk:100, def:100). I end my turn with a face down."

"um, my move" Hinata was worried. There was 5 tokens that she had to destroy before she could do anything. And there was a chance that yugi would summon a god card next turn, and if it was obelisk, then she was doomed. But, the card she still had the special ability of 'The Choker' which meant she could destroy obelisk. "I'll play, two face downs, and then attack with the choker-"

" not so fast! I activate my face down "Negate attack" (trap, normal) which ends your battle phase immediately!" declared yugi.

"damn" Hinata winced.

"my turn! And I offer my monsters to summon-" but before he could finish

"I discard one card to negate your summon! So, what card did you try to summon?"

He revealed the card to be 'Obelisk the tormentor' (atk:4000, def:4000), and it was sent straight to the graveyard. "damn you!"

"hehe" hinata giggled, "wow I've never had so much fun before. I can't wait to show Naruto how much I've improved, hehe"

"but, aren't you supposed to impress people with ninja techniques here?"

" um, don't get angry please, this is a fanfic, after all…"

"true"

"so, my turn! And I activate my face down, 'zero gravity' (trap, normal) which changes the position's of all monsters of the field! Making your tokens into attack mode! And then re-change my monsters position into attack, and summon 'Shadow clone' (atk:?, def:?) which copies the attack points of any monster with 2000 or less attack points! And I choose choker! Now attack!" two kuriboh tokens were destroyed, causing 3800 damage, leaving yugi with 200 life points.

"YUGI!" joey cried from the sidelines. "don't let her beatcha!"

" I wasn't planning on it! Now I activate a trap from my hand! 'grip release' (trap, counter) which reverse's the damage back at you as well! Leaving you with 200 points as well! Now it's my move, and I just switch my tokens to defence, and play a face down."

"my move, now, I attack-" but…

" I activate 'just deserts' (trap, normal) which causes you 500 damage for each monster you have on the field. Dropping your life points to zero!"

Hinata looked surprises, but after a few seconds smiled. "thank you"

"for what?"

" for helping me practice, and forgiving me for swapping your deck."

"oh, well, you're welcome, then…I guess"

"and, may I travel with you tomorrow? Because, there is someone I haven't seen in a while that I want to…see again."

"um, sure."

" Thank you." then she jumped off the side of the building and vanished.

" joey, looks like this'll be very interesting" but joey wasn't listening, he was staring in the space where Hinata once stood.


End file.
